


Matt and Gina Drabbles & One Shots

by captainamergirl



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Matt and Gina are love, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: My own collection of one shots and drabbles about Matt Durning and Gina Kincaid.





	1. Happy Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this drabble and one shot series!

**Happy Mother's Day**   
  
**_New York City_  
May 8th, 2011  
(Mother's Day)**  
  
Gina had seen Matt when he walked in the restaurant with a girl of about nine years of age on his arm. She was the spitting image of Matt in every way, from her blonde hair to her lively blue eyes. Gina was here with her mom Bobbi but her eyes were transfixed on Matt as he sat down at a table nearby and chatted amiably with the girl. Bobbi was talking about some new money-making scheme but Gina's thoughts were wandering. She wondered what Matt's daughter was named and how he was doing after all these years. She wondered why she cared but she oddly did want to know more about the daddy-daughter duo. She keenly felt the emptiness in her womb where a baby had once grown; a baby that never lived long enough to see the light of day. It made her so incredibly sad and Gina hated that feeling more than anything. Being vulnerable; being weak... She hated those feelings because someone - usually her mom - would use it against her.  
  
"Are you listening to me at all, Gina?" Bobbi snapped at Gina, pulling her from her reverie about the little pink baby booties and matching outfits her baby would never wear. She had lost contact with her baby's father and he didn't even know his daughter was dead, having been aborted supposedly "naturally" by Gina's body. That's what the doctor had called it and Gina had almost slapped him. There was nothing natural about losing the little life that had been growing inside you up until her second trimester when she had felt extremely horrible cramps and began to bleed rivulets that had mocked her, somehow telling her she wasn't good enough to be a mother. She had wanted that baby though; more than anything. She had loved the little girl. The little girl who didn't even get a proper burial...  
  
"Yeah, Mom, I'm listening to your next money-grubbing scheme," Gina snapped. "But maybe I don't want to help. Not this time. I am not in the place where I can help you right now. Nor do I want to. Go bleed some poor sap dry without my help this time."  
  
Bobbi looked non-plussed by Gina's snapping at her. At first. "Look, daughter of mine, I know you're going through a rough patch right now but-"  
  
"A rough patch?" Gina hissed. "A freaking rough patch? Is that what you call it? Are you kidding me? My baby died not two months ago, a baby I wanted more than anything, and you call that a rough patch?! I was going to love her the way you never, ever loved me, Bobbi! You never once told me you loved me, but my baby would have known that, she would have felt it."  
  
Bobbi grasped the edge of the table with her fingertips, a sure sign she was angry at Gina daring to speak back to her. "You ungrateful brat. You're making a scene. Do you want to be kicked out of this fine establishment-?"  
  
"Paid for by the last man you conned!" Gina snapped, tears burning the back of her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You know I've always taken care of you the best I could."  
  
"And yet you never loved me, you never hugged me, you rarely tucked me in at night. That's all I ever really wanted from you. For you to want me."  
  
"Gina, you're too old for be whining about the past like this. You had a fine childhood."  
  
"No - I was lonely as hell!" Gina snapped and she saw the host and seeming everyone else staring at her nervously as she had a public meltdown. "I hate you, Bobbi, I hate you!" she screamed.  
  
Bobbi looked utterly shocked that Gina could feel that way and Gina longed to slug Bobbi for her look of shocked innocence but resisted because she was suddenly crying, sobbing really so hard that she was absolutely breathless. She vaguely heard the host say she needed to leave and then she was lightly being helped to her feet. She thought it was the host helping her out the door at first but then she heard Matt's familiar, soothing voice say, "You're going to be alright, Gina, I promise."  
  
She instinctively relaxed against his side as he half-carried her out of the restaurant. She heard Bobbi bark at the host that she wasn't paying for Gina's share of the bill and Gina felt a bitter, putrid-tasting laugh burble up in her throat. Bobbi would always be Bobbi. Why had Gina ever thought she would change? Why had she ever thought her mother would actually come to love her?  
  
Matt led Gina over to a bench two doors down from the restaurant and lightly forced her down on onto it. "Hey, Gina, longtime no see," he said. "I suppose that's a cliché line but hey, it's the best I can think of on short notice."  
  
Gina looked up at him with a twisted smile. "You mean you didn't expect me to ruin your meal with your daughter by having a public meltdown the likes of which would have ashamed even Britney Spears?"  
  
Matt smiled. "Don't be silly. Nothing shames Britney anymore," he said with a little laugh. "And anyway, you didn't ruin our meal. Cassie wondered why I sprung from the table when the yelling started I'm sure but I told her I'd be right back and she's happily eating her thirty-dollar plate of spaghetti and meatballs without a another care in the world."  
  
Gina sighed and looked over at Matt. He was still as handsome as he used to be. Still as clean cut and sweet and like the perfect boy next door type. She had always gone for the bad boys and they had hurt her time and time again.   
  
He offered her a smile and she offered a tired one back.  
  
"Cassie, your daughter, she looks just like you," Gina said. "She also seems to adore you."  
  
"Sure when I'm not telling her to get off the phone or the internet and making her do her homework," Matt joked. He instinctively touched Gina's arm. "You want to talk about what happened back in there?"  
  
Gina smiled a bit wider this time. "Did you come all the way to New York City to be my shrink?"  
  
"Well I need something to do when I'm not putting in sixty hours at the firm a week," Matt teased with a bright smile.  
  
"Sixty hours, wow," Gina said. "I don't think I've ever worked that."  
  
"I remember when you worked for me your lunch breaks were very long."  
  
Gina chuckled. "Yeah. I was usually trying to chase Dylan around or give Kelly and Donna hell."  
  
Matt looked at Gina, now serious. "That's amazing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you can say Dylan's name without flinching. It took me a good long time to be able to even think of Kelly without wanting to hit something."  
  
Gina nodded. "Yeah well I loved Dylan with all my heart. But he kept stomping on it. And eventually I moved on. Or tried to. I was actually with a bunch of different guys, all just like Dylan. I realized he wasn't all unique. They all say the right things but do the exact opposite in the end. The last one though in my life... His name was Kyle and he had sideburns that made me squee cause they were all Dylan McKay. He left me too but the thing is, he gave me a gift. He left me with something I would cherish forever."  
  
"What if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
"A baby," Gina said. "A little girl."  
  
Matt must have heard the sadness in Gina's voice because he said, "She ... she didn't make it?"  
  
Gina shook her head as more tears rolled down her face. "No. I was in my second trimester and I was doing everything right or so I thought. I was eating right and taking my prenatal vitamins and yet, she ... she was just gone. It was two months ago and I should move on, right, I should be used to being alone by now but I'm not."  
  
Matt nodded and lightly squeezed her arm. "I don't think you honestly ever get over that."  
  
"You sound like you know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yeah the first invitro took but my sister-in-law lost the baby when she was three months along. The baby was suddenly just gone the way you said. And it was me and her, feeling like utter crap. My brother had died, of course. We both felt like crap for a good year until I started realizing I was in love with her. My own dead brother's wife. It was like a soap opera really ... But we made Cassie - this time the old-fashioned way - and she's the best thing in my life."  
  
"Wow, Matt."  
  
"There's a point here. At least I am trying to get to it ... Gina, I know it hurts. It hurts and burns inside of you like hell itself but it doesn't have to be the end for you. You aren't forgetting your baby if you try again."  
  
Gina nodded. "Maybe one day I will; yeah. If I can find someone who will stick around my brand of crazy long enough to knock me up."  
  
"It will happen. You're - you're beautiful, Gina," Matt said. "I've always thought so and on top of that, you're an amazing woman. You're a bit wacky, sure, but you have a really big heart."  
  
Gina smiled. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Yeah, I do. Cassie and I go to the graveyard every year to put flowers on her mom's grave."  
  
"Oh god. Here I am sitting here whining about my ball of cells and Cassie's mother, someone she actually knew and loved in 3D, Technicolor, is gone."  
  
"Hey, stop that, Gina. Don't minimize your grief because it's just as real as Cassie's okay? Stop torturing yourself."  
  
Gina nodded. "Thanks, Matt. I guess I needed a little pep talk. But I should get going before Bobbi comes out and I do something like beat her to the ground. I am so stiffing her with the bill too."  
  
"I don't blame you honestly," Matt said and pulled a business card from his suit jacket. "Call me, Gina. You know if you ever need legal advice or just ... need to talk."  
  
Gina smiled. "Thanks," she said. "You're really one of the good guys, aren't you?"  
  
Matt smiled as Gina stood up. "I try."  
  
"You don't have to. You just ... are. Thanks," Gina said and then turned and started down the street.  
  
"Hey, Gina?!" Matt called after her.  
  
She turned back around and looked at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Happy Mother's Day."  
  
"My baby died -"  
  
"You're still a mother, Gina, in every way that truly matters. And you will be again someday. I really believe that."  
  
"Thanks..." Gina said and waved to him, smiling genuinely for the first time in what seemed like forever, as she hailed a cab and then climbed in. She turned to watch him from the cab's back window and she smiled as he waved to her.  
  
Maybe this hadn't been such a horrible day after all.  
  
FINIS


	2. Sympathy

**Sympathy**  
  
He found her sitting at the back of the empty church. She was slumped over, looking completely miserable. Her normally brilliant brown eyes were dull and glassy and her pretty face was pale and drawn.  
  
He moved to her and slowly pressed a hand to her shoulder. She didn’t respond and he wasn’t sure at first that she even knew that he was there. _“Gina?_ Gina, are you okay? Wait, of course you’re not… I’m sorry.” He dropped into the chair beside her. "Sorry about your dad. You’ve got to be devastated.”  
  
Gina finally looked at him. She shrugged. “He’s not my dad. I mean, yeah we share some DNA but that’s about it.”  
  
“Gina-“  
  
“It’s true,” she said. “He didn’t claim me; he didn’t want me, Matt. He let me and everyone else believe that I was his niece all of these years because he was too ashamed to admit what he’d done. Too ashamed of me.”  
  
“Gina, you know that’s not true.”  
  
“It _is_ true, Matt. Look, don’t worry about me. I’m not sad and I don’t need your damn sympathy.” She struggled to her feet and started to push past him.  
  
“Gina,” he said, reaching for the sleeve of her black sweater. “Gina, come on.”  
  
“Matt, let go,” she shouted at him. “Please – please let go.”  
  
“I can’t, Gina. You’re my friend – best one I’ve got, in fact – and I’m not letting you go through this alone.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter. He’s dead, Matt. He didn’t want me. End of story.”  
  
“Then he was a coward because from where I’m sitting, you’re pretty fantastic. _He_ missed out.”  
  
“Doc Martin, a coward? No one actually believes that.”  
  
“Hey, he is if he can make you feel this way. If he let you grow up without him.”  
  
Gina sniffled. “I hate him for this,” she cried. “I hate him!” She collapsed then and Matt was there to catch her. He hauled her tightly against him and she sunk into his lap, sobbing quietly.  
  
His hand found the hollow of her back and he lightly massaged her there.  
  
“This is embarrassing,” Gina said. “I shouldn’t be so worked up over a dead guy…”  
  
“You’re entitled to your feelings.”  
  
“I keep thinking how different things would have been if he had claimed me. Maybe I would be a better person. Maybe I wouldn’t have been stuck with a mom who saw me as a meal ticket instead of a daughter… I’m so angry, so freaking angry!”  
  
“I can only imagine.”  
  
“What is it about me that no one can love me? That everyone finds it so easy to walk away from me? Am I so fundamentally fucked up?” She sputtered. “Look - I just cussed in a church and I don’t care!”  
  
Matt touched her cheek. “You’re not messed up, Gina. You’re strong, brave, smart… Don’t give up okay? The people that matter already see you for the worthy person you are.”  
  
Gina dashed at her tears. “That’s seriously the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.”  
  
“It’s true… Would I tell a lie?”  
  
Gina smiled a little. “Well you are a lawyer. It’s in your blood.”  
  
“Well in this case, I meant every word.”  
  
Gina’s bottom lip trembled. “Thanks, Matt.”  
  
“Anytime, Kincaid, anytime.”


	3. Birth

**Birth**  
  
It had been a difficult birth, touch and go really, and Matt had nearly lost Julianne and his daughter - _twice._ But in the end, Julianne and baby girl Durning were just fine.  
  
Matt stood in front of the nursery window, watching his 7 pound, 8 ounce miracle slumbering ever so sweetly in her isolette. He smiled as he rested his forehead against the cool glass. He felt like he had helped create something amazing, that maybe, just maybe, wherever Patrick was he was proud of Matt.   
  
Matt never wanted to be away from this little girl – his child – ever, if he could help it.  
  
He felt a small but firm hand come to rest on his shoulder. He turned around, staring into the mocha-brown eyes of none other than Gina Kincaid.  
  
_“Gina?”_ He asked in surprise. He truly hadn’t expected to see her anytime soon, maybe ever again.  
  
She nodded. “In the flesh.”  
  
“Gina!” He couldn’t resist pulling her into a tight hug, so tight that she protested.  
  
“Hey, don’t break my ribs.” But she was smiling.  
  
Matt released his hold on her. “What are you doing here?” Matt asked, still smiling himself.  
  
“I am interviewing for a job here. I thought I’d look you up and ask for a tour of the city but I can see you’re busy already… Which one is yours?” Gina asked, coming to stand beside him and watch the babies through the Plexiglas. Some were asleep, some others squirming and kicking at their tightly swaddled blankets.  
  
Matt beamed with pride. “The one on the far left – bald as can be.”  
  
Gina grinned. “Durning, she’s really cute – the cutest one here by far.”  
  
“Gina,” Matt demurred, “all babies are cute.”  
  
“Please don’t lie or be false modest. Your kid is adorable and you know it, so own it.”  
  
“Alright, she’s pretty great.”  
  
“You did a good job, Durning.”  
  
“Thanks.” Matt beamed with pride. “Do you want to hold her?”  
  
“What - me? No way. Babies and I – we don’t mix.”  
  
“Come on, Gina. Give it a try.”  
  
“Matt,” she said but he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the nursery and over to his daughter, the words on her isolette clearly reading Baby Girl Durning.  
  
Matt gently lifted the still sleeping infant and offered her to Gina.  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“Gina, where’s that Kincaid confidence I admire so much?”  
  
“Urgh, fine,” Gina said. She took the baby and gingerly pressed her to her chest. She then began to slowly rock her back and forth.  
  
Matt watched Gina with his baby, a warm feeling percolating in his chest. “You’re great with her.”  
  
“Beginner’s luck.”  
  
“Gina…”  
  
“Never mind. What are you going to call this little princess?”  
  
“Julianne and I were thinking about Cassandra, Cassie for short. Cassie Patricia Durning.”  
  
“Patricia, after your brother.”  
  
Matt nodded, sobering for a moment. “Yes. I hope he would be okay with me stepping in to help raise the baby that should have been his.”  
  
“I think he’d be fine with it – not to mention proud of you.”  
  
“Gina, thanks.”  
  
“Matt, you’re welcome.”  
  
Gina looked down at the baby again, thumbing the little girl’s soft, pink cheek. The baby gurgled. “She’s a keeper.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“You’re going to have to beat guys off of her with a stick someday.”  
  
Matt cringed. “Let’s hope ‘someday’ doesn’t come too soon.”  
  
“Cherish every moment, Matt.”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“Every girl deserves a father like you will be to her.”  
  
“I hope I’ll be good with her.”  
  
“You will be. She’s really lucky to have you. I am a big, dumb sap but I’ll always wish Doc Martin would have stepped up for me.”  
  
“He missed out the most.”  
  
Gina smiled. “I am slowly working through my daddy issues,” she half-joked. “Anyway, I think I’d better go.”  
  
“So soon?”  
  
“Yes,” Gina said. She touched the baby’s cheek once more and carefully returned her to Matt’s arms.   
  
“Thanks,” Gina said.  
  
“For?”  
  
“For trusting me with her.”  
  
“I do. As wild and impetuous as you can be at times, I also know you’re a good person.”  
  
Gina’s eyes were a little dewy now. “I should go.”  
  
“Okay,” Matt said. “But do look me up in a few days, alright? I’d be happy to give you that tour of the city.”  
  
“Will do. See you around, Matt.”  
  
“See you.” He watched her go, a smile playing on his lips.


End file.
